


【星球大战】【kylo/hux】To Mr.D

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 来源是因为以前写过的一个kylo以kylo的身份和义军合作干掉FO的梗，写于ep7之后，ep8之前：“ben，他不行了。”跪在地上的年轻人听见他的母亲这么说到。他的母亲？或者他的舅舅？此刻黑发的年轻人已经分不出心神去注意这些小事了。他垂着头，双手紧按着平躺在地的敌方将军的胸腔。对方原本该是心脏的地方现在缺了半块，露出残破的内脏组织。“爆能枪击中的是他的心脏。”“我知道。”kylo皱眉，注意力击中在胸腔的缺口，血肉如同垒积木一般叠成一堆，造出血管和心脏的形状。“他在数秒内就会死。”“我知道！闭嘴！”他因为紧张和原力的过度使用浑身颤抖，“Organa将军，别忘了，我们只是合作关系。你没资格对我的私事指手画脚！”“但原力修复不了他！Ben！你来不及！”“那我就成为他的心脏！”他咆哮着，“心脏能做的事情我用原力替他做！”“你不可能这样一辈子！你一停下他就会死！”“我可以！”他按住抽搐的濒死身体，“我曾令他心碎，而现在我会给他一个新的。”





	【星球大战】【kylo/hux】To Mr.D

 

 

在人生第三十五个年头，凯洛·伦才拥有了他的第一架奥姆尼钢琴[1]。

拉马斯木制成的琴键，蒂塞尔树的踏板，玻璃钢的琴架，以及编织过的增强薄钢制成的琴胆和制音器。这是在他成为唯一的西斯尊主时的欢庆大典上黑日组织送来的贺礼，“恭祝伟大的凯洛·伦武士继承祖父达斯·维达的称号，成为银河系唯一的西斯尊主。”

而这仅仅是他在典礼上收到的最平凡的礼物之一。科舍尔的“灵光激现”香料——它们只能被光线激活，可以暂时增强服用者的心灵感应能力和兴奋度；鲁恩宝石雕刻成的皇冠；用价值连城的金索尔香料进行沐浴的性感女仆；能完美回应主人要求的机器人……有些来自于他在第一秩序时的同僚——还活下来的那些纷纷在新的帝国里加官进爵；有些来自于曾经的合作伙伴——比如赫特人贾巴和黑日组织；有些是臣服在西斯尊主的恐怖原力统治下的外环星球；最后一些是来自于他曾经的敌人——新银河共和国的贵族们。

凯洛·伦始终不明白，一个共和国为什么要培养那么多贵族，他们自相残杀，才会给予像第一秩序这种虎视眈眈的组织可乘之机。

他记得在本·索罗还没消失的时候，那个哭哭啼啼的小子曾说过一个故事，关于伟大的莱娅·奥加纳是如何带着她的一小支军队和她的儿子从新共紧追不舍的贵族手里面逃得一线生机的。

然而这一切都必将过去。他不会给予他的同僚们新的贵族称号，也不会让俯首称臣的旧贵族们有苟延残喘的机会。

一切荣耀归于达斯·凯洛。

 

 

 

 

 

让媒体的目光从这场极尽华美之能事的庆典上移开目光的是法斯玛元帅和米卡塔总督联手奉上的弹劾名单。那上面写满了新贵与旧贵的名字，逐条列举了他们在帝国庆典期间消极怠工、贪污漏税、私通敌军的事实。

名单奉上后没有几日，一场由米卡塔总督执行，由伟大的西斯尊主亲自炮制的大清洗就此展开。西斯尊主的暴虐从他的宫殿里潮水一般的涌出，直达银河系最外围的位置。尽管十字光剑封住了从尸首动脉喷出的汹涌鲜血，但恐惧的气息仍再一次浸透到每个银河系居民的眼底。

在这场人人自危的大清洗里，唯三没被波及到的就是掌管帝国全军的法斯玛元帅，掌管银河外环的米卡塔总督，以及与他们同属帝国三杰的赫克斯将军——的父亲。

在媒体的通稿中，十多年前，在小小的定局者号上，尚且还是伦武士的尊主就和同样年轻的帝国三杰在一场场秘密会议中奠定了整个新银河帝国的基础。这便是所谓的尊主与三杰的伟大友谊的由来。

时过境迁，熟悉内情而又过于心直口快的人说——当这句话传到民众口中时他已经失去了他的脑袋——如果阿米蒂奇·赫克斯还活着，帝国里绝不会拥有三杰这个称号。看着吧，那个时候只会有赫克斯皇帝。

很快，在他死后，新的传言出现了：伟大的尊主为了胜利杀死了赫克斯将军，对他父亲从未吝啬的赏赐仅仅是来源于愧疚和安抚。而这一次，贪享口舌之欲的那个人活了下来。“因为我说的才是真相！”他一遍遍站在某个小星球的不知名舞台上重申，直到永远也剿灭不干净的反抗军占领他的舞台。

 

 

 

法斯玛带着军报匆匆走入内室时正碰上凯洛·伦在看献给他的那个万能机器人弹琴，空荡荡的宫殿里只有奥姆尼钢琴的声音孤独地回响。

黑白的键盘自动弹奏着，播放一曲练习曲。机器人变形成赫克斯的脸，穿着宫廷侍卫的服装正坐在琴凳上。它双手悬空，一丝不苟地摆出弹奏的样子，看见法斯玛进来，便抬起头露出一个求助的眼神。

“谁让你停下动作的。” 凯洛·伦坐在宫殿的另一边，裹着黑袍的高大身躯蜷缩在一把对他来说过于狭小的扶手椅里。那个角落常年都是黑黢黢地，照不到光线。尊主在那里摆了一张有着嵌金丝的鲜红缎面的木椅。他总是喜欢穿着他的黑袍一言不发地坐在椅子上，一坐就是一个下午，将这种打法时间的行为当做西斯尊主独特的冥想习惯。

凯洛·伦对着机器人的后背露出一个阴恻恻的瞪视，直到他的机械仆从慌张地低下脑袋。“滚！”他随手抄起一个靠垫，就照钢琴的方向砸过去。回音在宫殿里回荡，接二连三地要求机器人迅速离开，“扳起你的脸！挺直腰板！我不想再看见你这副怯懦的样子！” 盛怒的西斯尊主瞪着机器人直到它消失，再一寸一寸地扭过头，将他那道横贯右脸的巨大伤疤对准了法斯玛——西斯尊主总是喜欢刻意地用他更丑陋的半边脸对着臣民，仿佛这样能最大程度地展示他的威严。

“你觉得他像赫克斯吗？”尊主问道，片刻后又自问自答，“我倒觉得他看起来更像本·索罗。”

“禀告尊主，我没有见过本·索罗，但我认为它只是有着和赫克斯将军一模一样的脸。”女将军躬下身体谨慎地答道，“尊主，我今天是来给您带来一个好消息的。”

凯洛·伦挥挥手，示意她说下去。

“我们破获了反抗军的一个秘密基地，在那里抓住了他们的将军芬恩。”

“那个叛徒，FN2187。”凯洛·伦准确地报出他的名字。

“是的。”

“很好！”西斯尊主猛地站起来，他的扶手椅撞上墙面，发出咚的巨响。“是时候让他们尝尝死亡的滋味了。两年了，”他昂起头，冲着高到几乎看不见顶的天花板哼笑，“终于。”

女将军更恭敬地垂下了脊柱，她知道那是什么意思，两年前是赫克斯将军阵亡的日子。很快就要到阵亡将士纪念日了，她清楚地知道西斯尊主会用怎样的手段去悼念他伟大同盟的离开。

帝国的阵亡将士纪念日被定为反抗军攻破第一秩序的星球并杀死斯诺克的日子。在那一天，反抗军的领袖莱娅·奥加纳，带领着她的儿子本·索罗，以及天行者光剑的新任持有者蕾伊偷袭了第一秩序的基地。负责正面抵抗的赫克斯将军首当其冲，与定居者号的大部分官员一起阵亡在行星的港口上。鲜血在那一天浸透了第一秩序的每一寸领土，而就在同一日，伟大的西斯尊主——达斯·凯洛，终于彻底剥离了本·索罗怯懦柔软的外壳，成为原力永恒意志的执行者。

从绝地本·索罗到伦武士凯洛·伦，到飞行员本·索罗，再到达斯·凯洛，西斯尊主的诡计令所有人叹为观止。无论是卢克·天行者还是斯诺克，他的每一任师傅都没想到，他们这个摇摆在光明与黑暗之间的徒弟，会有这样的决绝去执行如此漫长而惨烈的任务。

 

 

 

 

 

凯洛正在沉睡，他躺在偌大的床上，黑暗如同丝绸般的被褥覆盖着他的身体。卧室的另一头，一团小小的烛火还在摇曳，任由香料的味道慢慢渗进整个房间。

他在睡梦中听见一点声音，断断续续的，喊着他叫做本。

“本，他不行了。”声音从他脑后传来 ，温柔，亲切，威严，唯一缺乏的只有哀痛。他将面前的黑暗揉进胸臆里，莫名地只想纵声大哭。

——他要死了，你怎么能不为此感到悲痛？他要死了！

凯洛试图疯狂地咆哮，然而他只能听见本尚且沉稳的声音从低一点的地方传来：“他没有。他还活着。”

凯洛低下头，黑暗渐渐褪去，他看见两年前的本·索罗匍匐在地上。一团模糊不清的黑影平躺在他手边，只露出一个血淋淋的胸腔和一个同样残缺的心脏。

“爆能枪击中的是他的心脏。”这次他听清楚了，他的脑后是个女人的声音，一个他会感到熟悉的女人。

“我知道。”本仍然匍匐在他的脚边说道。凯洛张了张口，谁要死了？他想问。如果谁要死在他面前，他应该知道。

他低下头，看见一团人形，瘦削，颀长，直愣愣地摊在地上，露出一团看不真切的突兀黑暗。于是西斯纡尊降贵地和本一起俯下身体，趴在地上仔细分辨那团黑影。他依然看不清。

这里唯一的一点光亮只在本的掌心。

从飞行员的手掌上飘出泛着荧光的红色血雾，缓缓揉进黑影的胸腔中，垒积木一般叠成一堆，造出血管和心脏的样子。

“他在数秒内就会死。”女人的声音仍在他身后喋喋不休。

半透明的血肉缺乏粘着力，很快就崩塌了。凯洛蹲在一边咒骂着，也焦急地伸出手凝聚起原力。你他妈疯了吗！他对着旁边的本无声地大喊：绝地的原力只有这么点吗！你这个该死的，没用的，怯懦的蠢货！

“我知道！”本·索罗立刻尖叫起来，一瞬间凯洛以为他听见自己的吼叫，“奥加纳将军！别试图对我的行为妄加指责！”穿着橙色飞行服的青年绷紧了身体，颤栗着从身体里挤出最后的原力，“别忘了！我们只是合作关系！”

“但原力救不了他！本！原力治愈从来都救不了这样的损伤！你来不及！”年迈的领袖喊了回去。

那就不救！凯洛陡然扭头，声音第一次在他的喉间隆隆作响：“我会成为他的心脏！”他的掌心凝聚着黑暗，原力从他的身体里抽出，扑进本的手中，“心脏能做的事情我用原力替他做！”他的声音和本的声音一起冲出来，气势汹汹地撞上莱娅愤怒的面孔。

“你不可能这样一辈子！”反抗军的领袖不甘示弱地咆哮，“你一停下他就会死！”

“不！我可以！”他们一同喊着，一同按住抽搐的濒死身躯，一同用原力的针线细密地在血肉上打着补丁，“我曾令他心碎，但现在我会给他一个新的。”

然后他们一起坚持着，因为原力的过度使用而汗流浃背。凯洛地看见血肉的空腔慢慢被填补，黑暗缓缓成型，姜黄色头发的人影掀开丝绸般的黑色被褥，苍白的身躯靠向他。“不，你没有，”赫克斯抬起他那双凯柏水晶般的绿眸狡黠地笑起来，他的瞳孔在黑夜里放出荧荧的光芒，“你没有这么做。”

 

 

 

 

 

凯洛·伦忽地从床上爬起来，呆坐了半晌才慢慢地抬起手揉了揉脸。那些陈年旧事亲切地揽住他的肩头，像是好友一般柔软地哄骗他回到黑暗中去。

他抖了抖肩膀，试图把记忆力赫克斯瘦巴巴的胳膊从身上抖下去。

他低下头，才注意到那个赫克斯脸的机器人仍然躺在他的身边，攥着被角惊慌失措地看着他。“灵光激现”的馥郁香气正从机器人细软的姜黄色发间飘荡开来，在烛火的微光中慢慢荡进他的鼻息中。西斯温柔的低下头，拍了拍机器人的脸颊。“记住，在使用‘灵光激现’的时候他绝不会露出这样的表情。”他会迷离着双眼，张开口呼唤凯洛伦回到他的身边。床上是他唯一会处于迷茫的时刻。

凯洛·伦知道，在其余的时候，赫克斯总是清醒而残忍的。就像两年前，他亲手炮制了西斯的诞生一样。

尊主揉了揉机器人的头发，“记住了么？”他轻声慢气地问。

机器人抿紧唇，陷在柔软的被褥里忙不迭地点头。

尊主安慰似的轻轻拍打着机器人的脑袋，下一刻，原力迅速攥住机器人的芯片，微微一捏。

赫克斯再度陷入永远的安眠。

 

 

 

 

 

法斯玛带着最新的消息进来前被帝国的红衣警卫拦了一下。持枪的高大卫兵在面罩下缓缓地摇头，而她则回以一个快速的点头。

她找到凯洛·伦的时候西斯尊主依然垂着头蜷缩在他的旧扶手椅上，脚旁地板上的低矮烛台漏出一点点微光，椅子镶嵌着金丝的鲜红缎面在微弱的烛光下如同血一样铺陈开来。尊主的脸有一半隐藏在黑暗里，留下没有疤痕的另外半边在烛火中闪烁着泪斑似的星点。

法斯玛注意到他攥在左手的光剑手柄。空气中烧焦的气味令这个铁血将军也有些惊惶。她匆忙后退，听见脚底像踩上什么一样发出咔哒声响。

“不用担心，是那架钢琴。”西斯在椅子上开口，“只是，坏了。”他的声音粗糙而疲惫，像是经过长时间高亢咆哮，“你这个点过来，有什么事情？”

法斯玛小心地避开散落一地的钢琴碎片，点头说出军情，“尊主，线人送来消息，反抗军要趁明天阵亡将士纪念日的时候发动袭击。”

“救出那个叛徒？”

“不是——”法斯玛迟疑片刻，“他们联合了一些不满的贵族意图刺杀您。”

尊主在哦了一声后又陷入沉默。法斯玛一动不动地等着，直到他挥手示意自己离开。在法斯玛踏出宫殿的前一刻，她听见尊主喑哑的声音：“让他们来吧。”她猛然回头，看见凯洛·伦昂着脑袋盯着永远也看不清的穹顶，烛火从他的脸上褪去，只剩下无穷的黯淡。

那大概是本·索罗该有的样子，她想。

 

[1] 奥姆尼钢琴：原型是莫斯艾斯利小酒馆里的乐调节点乐队使用的奥姆尼音乐机。因为觉得音乐机实在是没有钢琴的逼格，所以擅自进行了改动。

**Author's Note:**

> 把很早很早以前的虐文脑洞写成了文，感觉十分酸爽。
> 
> 标题里头Mr.D，D指的是Death和Darth两个意思，藉由hux的死亡，kylo从伦武士成为了西斯（嗯，走天家专业为爱走天涯，隔壁的老王在灌木丛里心里苦）


End file.
